


海盐橙汁

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: Alpha! Jesús Navas/Omega! Sergio Ramos送走又一个旧友后的发情期。





	海盐橙汁

赫苏斯·纳瓦斯轻手轻脚地钻进房间，在身后反手悄悄带上了门。屋子里安静得几乎不符合认知，他朝房间深处探头，决定两秒钟之后发动突袭——

但是行动以失败告终。

靠在床头的拉莫斯摘下扣在脑袋上的耳机，冲他挤挤眼睛：“早就发现你了。”

怎么说呢？太过互相了解是认识太久的唯一缺点，它意味着很难有意外出现（不是说会带来麻烦的那种），但也不能就因此说见面不是惊喜。至少见到赫苏斯是。

房间里还有一丝淡淡的信息素的味道没有被滤去，重逢的一对老友后颈上又都乖乖贴着屏蔽贴，并不敢像往常那样轻举妄动——眼下是什么个光景，简直不能更明显了。只不过在这种时候，比起其他人，人生第一个临时标记的拥有者出现在眼前实在是再好不过的安慰，他打心底里喜欢赫苏斯的味道。 

“第一个”总是特别的，不是吗？ 

 

“我问过了，队医说没问题，”小个子皱皱鼻尖，从容地走到床边坐下，调皮逗趣的光芒像一尾银色的小鱼穿梭在皱纹海和胡须浪之间，“所以我就来看看你。” 

他精准地逮住拉莫斯的手，就地打捞起一块烫人的骨骼与血肉，安抚地捏了捏那片发热的掌心。 

“来看看你”可能同时意味着来照顾你，来给你捣点无伤大雅的小乱，或者来插科打诨随意聊聊天帮你放松一下心情，但总之今晚不会有任何一张屏蔽贴被撕下，没有人的后颈上会落下一个齿形伤痕，当然也不会有性——大概是他们相识以来最安全的时刻，和曾经他们共同经历过的许多次一样。 

但这种感觉并不是一见到面脑袋里就会自动蹦出安全须知手册一二三条的那种紧张，也不完全是会让周围人忍不住调侃的、有点过头的保护欲，而是，对于他们来说，眼前的人就是“安全感”本身。假如是出于对开荒的纪念意义，那很不错，毕竟第一口苹果的滋味确实挺美；假如是因为在共度的许多个发情期里被反复加强过联系，那也挺好的，他们会愉快地当一对巴甫洛夫的小狗，等着时间这个变态科学家摇起铃，然后怀着满心欢喜享用彼此。 

 

“我还以为你会外放。”纳瓦斯指指耳机。 

“不行，”拉莫斯圆溜溜的棕色眼睛里闪着邪恶的光，“这里的房间隔音效果太差。”他说完就张开手臂准备接住他的彼得潘，不出所料，蓝眼睛的小飞侠当场笑倒在他怀里。鬼知道他这话笑点在哪儿，反正只要是从他嘴里说出来，就会被纳瓦斯像揪住一朵棉花或者一只兔子的尾巴那样逮住不放。 

想到这里他抬手抓了抓纳瓦斯钢丝球似的头发：“你这只小疯鸟……我不在的时候少去招惹其他人，知道吧？不然没人来救你。” 

纳瓦斯从他胸前抬起头，用那双蓝眼睛诚恳地保证道：“啊，放心好了，现在想闹都下不去手了。我已经老啦。”他支起身子跟另一个安达卢西亚人贴贴脸颊，这某种程度上印证了他刚说过的话，亲密接触的只有胡子和胡子而已。 

至于亲吻，亲吻是安慰，几天前他们见面的时候，时间太紧，行程匆忙，有些话没有来得及说清楚。其实他们相距并不远，他明白有些事情拉莫斯不会开口承认，但是他同样明白，拉莫斯也会难过。他们都见过对方破碎的样子，只是类似的事情上一次发生的时候实在太早了，中间这些年又发生了太多事，时间漫长，以至于他们都没有反应过来，再次因为比赛之外的事情重聚于皮斯胡安竟是因为一场过于永恒的告别。 

 

时至今日，他们依然没有学会如何以一种成熟的方式接受死亡和失去。 

仍然要被锋利的雕刻刀狠狠划破，仍然要痛，仍然要破碎，仍然要哭泣和哀伤。 

但是，也仍然可以手拉着手爬出泥潭。 

旧日的时岁已经替未来打好了草稿，衰老与逝去通常不是讨人喜欢的话题，不过以血肉之躯应战这点，他们倒是熟稔于心，并且乐此不疲。 

 

他们亲吻，罗斯戈贝尔野兔猎到了贡达巴德座狼；他们拥抱，一个人形伤口贴上了另一个。 

 

亲吻和拥抱是危险的，但危险也只是一瞬间的事情。在嘴唇和胸膛各自分开之前，一切就又能重新归于安宁。拉莫斯的小背包伸手捂住了主人的眼睛，拒绝对视，于是主人也就闭上眼睛。接触的皮肤传递着热量，足够在失去视觉时成为一盏灯。 

这样一来，他们就又能有勇气继续深爱。 

“这就对了，”纳瓦斯满意地伸出另一只手摸摸他朋友的脑袋，“虽然我是老了，但是没关系，你还很年轻——中学刚毕业才几年来着？” 

拉莫斯睁开眼睛笑着给了他一肘子。 

尽管由于诸多原因，这反击的力量非常有限，但塞维利亚的彼得潘还是灵活地闪避了这一下（那是自然，他毕竟是小飞侠），然后失去平衡跌倒在拉莫斯的大腿上——隔着被子，当然。 

接着，他人生当中第一个Omega就会把他拎起来，顺便拍拍床垫，邀请他躺在自己身边，正如同他们以前那样。 

纳瓦斯一边踩掉鞋子，一边顺手把灯光调暗：“我留到你睡着之后再回去。”他开心地把自己扔进床垫里，抖抖肩膀，在拉莫斯的被子外面躺成一只伸展的海星，被屏蔽掉的信息素闻起来像一种古怪但甜蜜的点心。 

 

塞尔吉奥半梦半醒。 

当被单翻涌成海浪，困意逐渐涨潮将他们淹没，梦中会有碎裂的银色星片散落一地，他们在路上走，就被亮晶晶的东西割伤脚底。 

但在卷起的潮水上升到头顶之前，纳瓦斯会晃着脚丫，轻松地吐出一串不着边际的泡泡，全是拉莫斯其实并不用回答的问题。 

比如：

“塞乔，你要来杯橙汁吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> *罗斯戈贝尔野兔和贡达巴德座狼出自《指环王》电影。  
> *《胡安·布雷瓦》  
> 胡安·布雷瓦  
> 有着  
> 巨人的身躯  
> 和一个女孩子的声音。  
> 无人能唱出那样的颤音。  
> 是痛苦自身  
> 在唱啊  
> 在那微笑后面。  
> 他召唤昏睡在马拉加的  
> 金黄柠檬树，  
> 他的悲歌带着  
> 海盐的滋味。  
> 就像荷马，他失明地  
> 唱着。他的声音里  
> 有一个无光的大海  
> 和压榨出的橙汁。
> 
> 一开始并没有想要讨论爱与死亡，这两个词都太大太严肃太伤心了。当然也不是我突然爱上了拉莫斯（……23333）。不过水和青梅时隔多年能重聚国家队，也算是有了个挺不错的交待。我很久以前就有一个想法，如果Servas是青梅攻或者由青梅主导这段关系，那应该会比较有趣，于是就做了αJN/ωSR的设定，单纯为了好玩（就很drama XD）。其他就不细说了，人世无常多珍重。  
> 但愿人长久。


End file.
